Bubbles and Laser Pointers
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Oneshot Clack Crack for a friend's birthday.  Cloud gets an interesting text from Reno.  What has Zack got himself into now?


****

AN:For a friend's birthday, rather silly. I am working on larger chapters – hopefully I can get a lot done in the next week. But this was more urgent, sorry.  
**For:** Aiden. Happy birthday to my favourite guy.  
**Warnings:** Crack. Lots and lots of hyperness from Zack.  
**Pairing:** Zack and Cloud

* * *

Cloud frowned, staring at the message on the screen of his cell phone, wondering what it was about and why. The message seemed simple enough, but he didn't think he trusted it in the least.  
"Canteen. Come quick. Bigger news than the laser pointer. Reno."

The problems had started a few days ago, when during a particularly boring presentation by director Palmer – who kept staring at Cloud and making him feel uncomfortable, the man had used a laser pointer to gesticulate at the screen. All hell had broken loose.

Zack had vaulted the table with a squeal, sending neatly ordered stacks of paperwork flying, and had chased the glowing red dot. Fearing for his own safety, Palmer had relinquished control of the pen to Reno, who was standing nearby. This had been a mistake – Reno shone it around the room, with Zack following it, and even put it on the ceiling. The one thing that had saved them all from having a large amount of SOLDIER dropping onto them was Angeal, apologising and holding his puppy in place.

The room had eventually been tidied away, following copious apologies from Angeal and more muted ones from Zack. That night, an urgent memo had been sent out, banning laser pointers from any presentation where SOLDIER would be present. Following several assessments, this was altered to Zack being there. Hojo had carried out tests, but his end conclusion was simply that Zack was odd.

Cloud swallowed, wondering what could be bigger than that, and raced to his destination. Turning into the canteen, he stopped dead.

Zack was perched on a chair, holding a bottle of the throwaway bubble mix you got at fetes, carefully dipping in the bubble making bit and blowing on it to make more shiny spheres. Cloud half-heartedly wondered what the bubble making bit was called, then tried to turn his attention to the matter at hand.

"Zack?" He called out, trying to draw the other's attention. "What are you doing?"  
Zack held up the bubble mix and beckoned him over. Cloud took a few seconds to breathe deeply and calm himself, then approached the older boy.  
"You have a go Spikey."  
Cloud blinked, but obediently dipped the piece of plastic in the liquid, raising it to his lips and blowing. Zack smiled slightly as the bubbles formed , reaching out and poking one, sending tiny rainbow droplets flying for a second before they disappeared.

"Why do you have bubbles Zack?"  
"Reno gave them to me. He gave me coffee, and cola, and bubbles. Reno's great."  
Cloud paused, again mentally counting to ten to calm down.  
"That was nice of him Zack. But maybe the canteen isn't the right place to play with bubbles."  
Zack frowned, pouting angrily. Then his eyes had lit up.

"We could go back to my room and play with the bubbles! Actually... I've got some condoms! We can blow them up and make balloons." He grabbed Cloud's wrist, pulling the younger boy up to his bedroom. Cloud struggled to keep his grip on the bubble mix, so that it didn't go everywhere.

It turned out, that when they had reached Zack's room, some of the hyperness had worn off, and they found another use for the condoms.

* * *

Reno was wandering along with a pile of paperwork to do. He crossed the courtyard, smirking a little to himself, wondering how Cloud would be coping with Zack in such an energetic state. His smile widened, then he heard a strange noise from above. He looked up in time to be smacked in the face with a water balloon. He yelped in shock at the cold soaking, wiping it off his face and glancing up to see Zack and Cloud silhouetted against a window, giving each other a high-five.


End file.
